mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! ---- re: Spotlight How's this? If you want to have the wiki moved from the Toys section to Gaming, just fill out this contact form and it should get taken care of. JoePlay (talk) 18:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) lol Grey Bricks i will click your mantle and gauntlet transmutting pool until i get pet robot ya!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 08:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Archives May I draw your attention to a template FB100Z and I made a while back. 19:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I know. I choose not to use it. Also, this way the CVN channel has one more large removal :) Ajraddatz Talk 19:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Echo and Cutup In response to your list: Echo and Cutup once claimed that he had another sockpuppet named "Silver Cyclone," who is, in fact, an actual user. Is Horrifico, his Wikipedia name, also on the list? 20:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :You could add some things also, if I have missed any more. Thanks, I have added them. Yipes, I only knew his Wikipedia name of Vorox the Glatorian :S Ajraddatz Talk 20:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) You've taken everything I can offer you from my E&C page. All that's left to say is well done on the expansion ;D 21:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Shh... we were going to leave that part out ;) Ajraddatz Talk 21:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Official Store Here's an idea that I had and flamethrower agrees with. I am wondering what the admins say about recreating the official store-The mainframe would be me and flamthrower's stores, with joeman if he agrees and/or skipper if he agrees. Reply on my talk page 23:10, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Nebular Crystal can you give me nebular crystal please i need it [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 03:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) OK I hope that you "verify" or whatever it is. It is really helpful to users to hear the loops. (I think Joeman can upload music. I don't know how) 00:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you like star trek (seeing from your old signature)? 00:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I do like Star Trek. Also, it requires a community vote before the loop pages are made, which is why I recommended starting a forum. Ajraddatz Talk 00:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) OK I will do that. I like Star Trek too! 00:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Under which category should I make it? 00:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :The admin one. Ajraddatz Talk 00:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) First Movie Item what the heck? What's first movie item? How do people know that it was used for testing? How do you know that it exists? 02:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Mack answered that on his talk page. Ajraddatz Talk 03:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I have created a brand new store merge and I wish to make it the official store. You were part of it so I want your honest opinion. If you would like a link its the last box of my sig.-- 04:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :No, it can not become the new Official Store. If and when the community decides that the Official store is a good idea, then it will be reinstated as before. However, it will be possible for new users to join the store. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 04:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC) OK fine. Can I keep the name? Is the store itself (the one I made) any good? 04:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't like the idea of ranks, but other than that it is good. Ajraddatz Talk 04:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 04:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Under what forum should I put this? 05:01, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppet I think Farmer-Jack is a suckpuppet from Hell11.-- 14:01, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll look into it. Ajraddatz Talk 14:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Rollback how can I become a rollback?-- 00:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :If you demonstrate good anti-vandalism. Ajraddatz Talk 00:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) can you make me one, or is it not that simple? :-0 -- 00:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, it is the latter. You earn rollback privs; you don't get them. 00:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) and how may I get them?-- 00:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Fight vandals. Personally, I think that all users should get the rollback button so that they don't waste time undoing edits. 00:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Why'd you move it? Where'd you move it too? 00:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :From template space to your userspace. I failed quite a bit along the way as well :/ Ajraddatz Talk 00:45, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Why is the page you moved it to blank? 00:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :User:BobaFett2/Store Support for Big Store‎ Ajraddatz Talk 00:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I completely understand your intentions and from what KJHF said on Fb100z's talk page I think that he would agree, but why not see my store. We have everything set up, with enough rules, guidelines, and sub-pages to practically be its own mini-wiki (albeit a small one). 21:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I see it I see the store. Its quite good. However, flamethrower and i have revolutionized prices and dropped stuff so low that a lots free. See my prices for an example. I don't know I may help with the official store but I would rather that mine became the 2nd Official store because its got great deals, has a system for supplying goods to store owners and has many different policies. 22:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC)